


La 'tite fifille à son papa

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bumbling Dad, Crack, Cute, Flash Fic, Gen, Happy Family, Hughes hands pictures of his daughter to everbody, doting parents
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes Hughes ne supportait pas qu'on ignore sa fille. Ça, ça se saura !<br/>Edit, ajout d'une 2nde vignette : Tout devait être <i>parfait</i> !<br/>3ème : Leur fille unique, enfant chérie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Centre d'attention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Désormais et pour toujours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370155) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa merveille !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La 'tite fifille à son papa  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Maes Hughes et Sa Fille l’Adorable Petite Elysia  
>  **Genre :** familial/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "fierté", défi #19 de quatre_temps (novembre '06)  
>  **Prompt :** « il ne supportait pas qu’on l’ignore »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les gens disaient de sa fille qu’il la prenait pour la huitième merveille du monde. Ils se trompaient.  
Pour Maes Hughes, son Elysia était la _première_. Le classement entier du patrimoine de l’humanité aurait dû être refait en sa faveur. Quoi, le mélange absolument parfait de sa douce Gracia, elle-même un ange descendu sur terre, et, foin de fausse modestie, ses meilleures qualités à lui – parce qu’Elysia avait été assez douée pour éviter soigneusement tous les défauts de papa, l’adorable fillette ! - quiconque posait les yeux sur elle, devait le reconnaître et l’adorer !

...Mais non, il y avait toujours des gens qui se fichaient éperdument des rejetons des autres. Alors qu’Elysia n’était pas « le mioche de quelqu’un d’autre », c’était Sa Fille. Et il ne supportait pas qu’on l’ignore. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, devrait la connaître et savoir qui elle était.

Le prochain à refuser d’entendre parler d’elle – au hasard, tonton Roy ? - recevrait un album-photo entier par la poste dès le lendemain. Et si un effronté venait à refuser ses photos – toujours au hasard, cousin Ed ? - il se proposait de le farcir de plomb, pour le lui rappeler. Il n’était pas encore assez doué pour dessiner le portrait de son adorable Elysia en impacts de balle sur une cible mouvante – la copine de Roy pourrait peut-être, elle, il faudrait qu’il lui demande ! - mais il pouvait toujours parapher un joli « E ».

Il ricana bêtement en triant les nouveaux tirages de son petit chérubin. Peut-être que l’an prochain, il pourrait l’inscrire à un concours de beauté junior ? ainsi, il serait sûr qu'au moins la ville entière, puis bientôt tout le pays, connaîtrait sa délicieuse frimousse...


	2. Anniversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tout doit être Parfait!! pour l'anniversaire d'Elysia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Papa Gâteau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Maes, Gracia et Elysia Hughes   
> **Genre :** choupi cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « gâteau » + contrainte accessoire « enfantillages » pour 31_jours" > (30 novembre '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Du temps de ses fiançailles puis dans les premiers temps de son mariage avec Gracia, Maes Hughes tenait de la tourterelle : toujours à roucouler. Mais depuis qu’est entré dans sa vie son deuxième grand amour, les choses encore pires : le voilà transformé en papa gâteau.

Et à propos de gâteau ; pour son premier anniversaire, évidement, Elysia était trop petite pour en manger, pour son deuxième, il a gâtifié tout ce qu’il pouvait à voir le cher ange se barbouiller la frimousse de glaçage rose, pour le troisième... il voit les choses en grand :  
« Un gâteau à trois étages pour ses trois ans, et chacun nappé d’une couleur différente, avec des petits cœurs et des petites fleurs et des petites étoiles et... »

Heureusement pour leur ménage, Gracia au moins a les pieds sur terre et se charge de le remettre en place :  
« Oui, oui. Écoute, Maes, mon chéri, _je_ m’occupe du gâteau, toi, tu choisis ses cadeaux. Va donc lui trouver le plus gros nounours que tu pourras et ne t’en fais pas pour les questions de cuisine, je maîtrise la situation. »

Elle devrait se douter qu’il va la prendre au mot, mais franchement, à ce moment-là, c’est le cadet de ses soucis. Elle connaît les goûts de sa fille aussi bien qu’elle connaît les excentricités de son mari : quelque chose de plus simple et de mignon suffira largement.


	3. Enfant chérie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se trouve qu’Elysia est restée enfant unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son enfant chérie !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maes Hughes(/Gracia), Elysia  
>  **Genre :** amour familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Rien ne s’interposera entre elle et son trésor. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle est son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux, son enfant chérie. Tous ceux qui ont croisé Maes Hughes plus de deux secondes sont au courant.

Ceux qui le connaissent depuis plusieurs années s’en étonnent un peu : déjà, quand il parlait de sa fiancée, puis de sa femme, c’était gratiné. Mais alors là !  
Oui mais, explique Maes quand Roy lui pose (dans un moment d’oubli, ou de masochisme) la question :  
Gracia est formidable en ça qu’elle l’a choisi. Elysia est unique parce qu’ils l’ont créée eux-mêmes, avec leur amour.

…Et si un jour où ils ont un deuxième enfant ?


End file.
